Various example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a communication protocol, and more particularly, to a system, method apparatus, and/or non-transitory computer readable medium for implementing a function according to a communication protocol in hardware.
Communication protocols may be defined and/or predefined for normal communication between a transmitting side and a receiving side. The transmitting side may transmit a signal generated by converting data according to a communication protocol, whereas the receiving side may obtain data by converting the received signal according to the communication protocol. A new communication protocol may be developed to support new and/or improved features, such as a high throughput, and the transmitting side and the receiving side may be designed to support the new communication protocol.
Communication protocols may define various pieces of information, and may define methods of processing information. For example, in a wireless communication system, a communication protocol may define various messages transmitted through an uplink and a downlink between a base station and a terminal, and may define modulation/demodulation and encoding/decoding methods of messages. Designing a transmitting side and a receiving side for supporting a communication protocol may include an operation of implementing various pieces of information and processing methods of information defined by the communication protocol, and this operation may require a long time.